ilarafandomcom-20200215-history
Vasilisa Jolie Endellion
Vasilisa Jolie Endellion ( Harbinger of Clan Endellion) Vasilisa is well known for her wandering nature.. She enjoys long excursions away from home so long as it involves adventure. Vasilisa comes from a long line of Endellions who are well known adventurers. Their not exactly all famous, in actuality their are some who are infamous, depending on the alignment of the specific clan member, they can become famous or infamous, or both. Vasilisa is known by many names, but her usual nicknames her family calls her is Vas, Ilisa, or Isa. The name she prefers to be called is Isa. Likes: Hunting, Tomb Raiding, Archeology, Fishing, Camping, Astrology Dislike: Arrogant people, Cruel people, Idiots, Politics, and Peas Vasilisa has accomplished many things: Created the Secret Society of Adventurers " Chance" ( Only known to Chance Members), Found the golden statue of the Evening Star which helped her rebuild her family clan, Discovered the tombs of the once infamous warlord Forsaken, Acquired a few trinkets here and there from the salt beds of the torching suns, Discovered an unknown amulet from the desecrated tombs of the Great Enchantress Titania Morpheus, Slayed the Colossal Worm Nergal ( and one of his seven generals Galaxis, This threat was destroyed by "Chance" Unknown to the outside world) however her greatest accomplishment in her eyes is the birth of her beautiful daughter Eris Emmerson Endellion. Personality When she isn't fighting Monsters or tracking down some famous treasure to claim as her own she can be very laid back, quiet at times, pleasant company so long as you are, she is kind and patient except towards others who are ignorant and rude than she will become extremely blunt at times shes brutal. She is also very loving and overly protective over her family, most consider her to be a bit of a Mother Bear even to her siblings. She has a great love of nature, when she is surrounded by it, she is carefree and often more charismatic than usual. In battle its a completely different story, she will switch from loving mother bear, to a feral rip you to shreds type of bear. She has no reason to hold back when her target is a threat and she will do anything to take it out, even if it means getting herself killed. She tends to go into a berserk mode, most likely due to her demonic side. She however can remain clearheaded so long as the threat isn't too great, in which others with her leave at once, because you will never know if she will turn on you. Bio ~Family Tree~ (Immediate Family of Endellion) Father: Lord Karn Sirius Endellion ( 6th generation of Hunters and Tomb-raiders) Mother: Lady Catarina Jolie Rhineheart Endellion ( 4th generation of Merchants) Older Brother: Valarian Karn Endellion ( Whereabouts unknown) Older Sister: Valentine Venus Orion + Phoenix Orion= Taran Orion (Age-15) Elara Orion ( Age 5) Younger Child: Vasilisa Jolie Endellion ( Me) + Seraphim( Name Unknown)= Eris Emmerson Endellion ( Age-15) Abilities The number of abilities a character can have is currently unlimited. Briefly explain these abilities here, giving their name, description and other relevant information. Equipment Post any equipment (weapons, magic items etc) that your character uses here. It is not necessary to list clothing unless it possesses magical qualities. Stats Ask a group leader for help making your stat table.